1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plugs and more specifically it relates to a conical hole plug for efficiently sealing various structured holes and openings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Hole plugs have been in use for years. Typically, hole plugs are utilized to seal a particular size hole or opening, wherein the plug is generally inserted within the hole or surrounds an outer perimeter of the hole. Plugs are generally manufactured in various structures to accommodate various structured openings, such as openings having different sizes or being threaded, uniform thickness, tapered thickness, smooth.
It can be difficult for a user to find the correct structured hole plug to efficiently seal a particular hole, wherein the plugs are generally manufactured to accommodate only one hole structure or else a very narrow range of hole structures. It can also be expensive for the user to buy a specific structure plug for each structure hole that is desired to be sealed. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved conical hole plug for efficiently sealing various structured holes and openings.